Through Their Eyes
by MiniDevil24
Summary: The Next Generation of Hetalia face a struggle they never dreamed of, which will test friendships, rivalries and what it means to be family. Bonds will be broken and new ones formed, but what will come of these "children"? Rated for violence and swearing. Various pairings. Read, review, etc.


**Chapter One: Together**

Liam leans against the wall, scribbling notes in a red A5 notebook. His eyes were glued to it for the time being, only occasionally wandering over to across the room. Whose stupid idea was it to hold a play date for a bunch of sixteen year olds? Ok, so his "mother" had been one of the people who said yes, this is a good idea, but all the same...as much as he loved his mother, that didn't mean he had to agree with what he said.

Yes, he. His mother was a he. And no, it wasn't that unusual - lots of the kids he knew (well, kinda knew) were children from same sex couples. And yes, they were biological children. Liam had it all explained to him not long ago by his father. It was embarrassing and highly awkward. See, his parents were actually Canada and Prussia - the nation and, uh, ex nation. And when it came to nations, gender somehow wasn't a problem. Liam had zoned out when his father went into detail (even though he was certain it could have made a great story to tell Erwin) about the biological stuff.

Regardless, here he was, a child of two male nations. In all technicality, he shouldn't exist. Liam couldn't help but think that it was pretty awesome in it's own way. He taps his pen against the notebook. Why wasn't anyone here yet? He groans, shutting the notebook. "Mum, can't I go out for a bit? Nobody's going to be here for a while." They probably went to Matthew's house again. His mother peers round the door, wavy blonde hair and a curl dangling from his head. "Just wait. Erwin will show up soon, Prussia just got a call from Austria." Liam groans again. "But he's such a prick!" he calls back, earning a "don't use that kind of language" lecture from his mother.

It was cut short by the doorbell ringing. Liam runs to the door, grateful to get away from his mother's lectures (he tried, but it was just dull more than anything). He was less grateful when he saw _who _it was. A man with dark brown hair and a purple coat stood by a pretty woman with a flower in her long brown hair. The woman was smiling, the man was frowning. and between them stood a boy a few centimetres shorter than Liam with sleek dark brown hair and a little cowlick sticking up at the back. Liam sniggered every time he saw that - Erwin _hated _it more than Liam hated Erwin. Which was saying something.

"Oh, look who the cat dragged in," he mutters, "come in..." Austria scowls, walking in and past Canada to find Prussia. Most probably to complain about Liam again, but hey, Liam was no happier to see him. Liam looks across at Erwin, the dark haired boy, who looks back at Liam with disgust. "What's the matter? My hair not combed enough?" asks Liam, grinning, "is a bit sticking up?" Unlike Erwin, Liam had no cowlick and no curl either. His hair was slightly wavy, shoulder length, and white like an albinos. Like his fathers. But Liam also had the same violet eyes as his father.

"Oh, sorry, didn't notice you." Liam glares at Erwin. "Liar," he snaps. "Pig," retorts Erwin, "now, where do I put my coat?" Liam bristles at this. "You've been here enough times...ah, forget it. Give it here." He snatches Erwin's coat from him and walks off, chuckling to himself once out of earshot. Then he goes into the less used toilet, and stuffs the coat down it. He smirks at the crumpled royal blue fabric, now soaking wet, and considers covering it with toilet paper. But he doesn't have time, so he sighs, and decides it will have to do.

When he gets back, Erwin is talking to a cheerful blonde, an inch taller than Liam with hair similar to the nation known as Italy Veneziano. Secretly, Liam wondered whether the curl was the same for him as his "mother" (Liam had heard from his father _all _about Italy's curl) but testing it out would be suicidal. Plus, majorly awkward - this guy was his cousin, Marcello Beilschmidt. He was the only person Liam knew who carried a pirate flag to wave at people (Liam didn't understand that) but not the only person Liam knew who was obsessed with guns.

And the semi automatic rifle on his back didn't help. "Hey! Marcello!" calls Liam, walking over to high five him. "Liam!" Marcello hugs him tightly, "it's great to see you again!" Liam rolls his eyes. "We saw each other just last week, you moron," he mutters. "Si, but-oh hey, someone's at the door." Liam smirks, as Erwin goes to the door and opens it. A girl with long pale blonde hair stood there, wearing a purple knee length dress and a lilac ribbon in her hair. She smiles at them, and Liam notices Erwin try not to look at her prominent chest. "Hi, my parents will be here soon," she says happily.

"Uh...who are you?" asks Liam. Sure, he knew Erwin, and he knew Marcello and Matthew, but nobody else. Actually, that was probably part of the reason why this was arranged. His mother was always saying that he was antisocial. And he didn't think that was _his _fault, seeing as how he only knew Erwin (Stuck up snob), Marcello (dim and trigger happy) and Matthew (grumpy). The girl blinks, then smiles. "Oh, sorry. I'm Anastasia Arlovskaya-Zwingli, Belarus and Liechtensteins' daughter. It's very nice to meet you." Liam grins - cute girl.

"Hi Anastasia. Mind if I call you Ana?" he asks, shaking her hand. She smiles weakly. "I'd prefer Anastasia, but ok," she says happily, "who are you?" He grins. "I'm Liam. This little-I mean, this is Erwin. And that's Marcello, my cousin," says Liam, smirking at Erwin. _Ha! I was the first to shake the pretty girl's hand! _Erwin rolls his eyes, but Liam knew he was jealous. "You have a cousin as well? My mum's picking up my cousin. Her parents are busy." Liam nods. _So, her cousin's either Switzerland's daughter, or the daughter of Ukraine or Russia...hopefully Switzerland_. He had heard far too many horror stories about Russia...

And yet, when her cousin arrived, the panda scarf around her neck and sunflower in her hair gave her away as his daughter, and Liam groans aloud. Sure, she was pretty too (all nations seemed to be good looking), with a sweet smile and pretty qi pao dress, but she was _Russia's daughter_, so if he flirted even a little, he'd probably get killed or something. "Hi, I'm Daiyu." Belarus and Liechtenstein walk in, heading off to find the other parents. Liam was half wondering if he could get away and just talk to Anastasia. But Erwin would make him stick to the rules.

Anastasia hugs Daiyu, talking at high speed about how happy she was to see her, how nice Liam and the others were, how that monkey she found had died...wait, what? Liam shakes his head, and returns to jotting stuff down in his notebook. The next to arrive was Matthew, who you could see the eyebrows of a mile away. "Hey, Liam!" he says cheerfully. "Whoa, you're cheerful today," says Liam in exaggerated surprise. Matthew grins. "I'm always cheerful, just so long as you aren't a twat." Well, you couldn't mistake who Matthew's mother was, that was certain.

Then there were the Spanish-Italian twins; a girl with a tan and long brown hair, and a slightly shorter boy with slightly paler skin and scruffy dark brown hair with a curl dangling down. The girl seemed ok - she was grinning and smiling, but the first words out of her mouth when Erwin introduced himself were "what the fuck do you want?" Liam decided he'd keep away from her. "So that's Angelo and Lissandra," mutters Matthew, and Marcello nods. "Angelo's nice," he says eagerly. "That makes one of them," is all Erwin has to say. Liam just rolls his eyes, not wanting to agree with him.

Then arrived another set of twins - Marcus and Aurora Oxenstierna. Marcus was tall, with bright eyes and looked like the kind of guy that even Liam would think twice about messing with. And Aurora looked sweet, but introduced herself after gasping and saying "oh my god, is that really a semi automatic Ar-15?" and running over to Marcello. She seemed fascinated by it, oohing and aahing over its design. Marcello silently declared her the most awesome girl he had ever met, before remembering that he only knew girls by sight - the girls he saw in the street and proceeded to flirt with.

Then there was Dominique Bonnefoy and Delia Bondevik, with Delia looking ready to punch Dominique (who claimed he only offered her a rose, and didn't understand what her issue was). Her "mother" (Iceland) claimed she had too much of her father in him. Then Lissandra had made a comment (not loud enough for Delia to hear) that incest probably didn't help. Liam sniggers, and Delia flashes a bored look at him. "Lissandra, don't be an ass," is all she says, leaving a long pause before actually deciding to speak.

"Right...um...we're missing two people. Athena Honda-"Daiyu speaks up with "Honda Athena" "-yeah, whatever. Oh, and Ausra Łukasiewicz...anyone know where they are?" Daiyu raises her hand. "Yeah, my parents know their parents. Athena doesn't leave her house, and Ausra chickened out," she smiles, "I could cut her leg off and drag her here if you want." The room goes quiet. "Well, _that _was a real conversation starter," says Delia in a stage whisper, before plugging herself into her mp3 and ignoring everyone. "Can't we do this without them?" asks Liam, wanting to resurrect the conversation that Daiyu had just killed.

"That wasn't the instructions," mutters Erwin, "we need to go get them." Liam groans. "Really? Really? Erwin, just let it go, we don't _always _have to follow the rules." Lissandra sighs. "Look, let's just leave it be," Liam rolls his eyes. That was what _he _said. More or less. Marcello grins, "yeah, we can manage without them." Erwin sighs. "Fine...I'll go let my dad know." Dominique nods, turning back to Delia, smiling and trying to talk to her. She makes a point of ignoring him, turning in her seat to face away from him. Lissandra sat and glared at her brother, who started talking to Daiyu. Marcello was attempting to flirt with Aurora, and Marcus was watching everyone, which Liam found a little creepy. Anastasia was busy doing cartwheels around the room, and Liam was glad that she wore leggings underneath her dress.

"I highly doubt this is what our parents thought would happen when they arranged this meeting." Liam looks up to see Erwin frowning. He smirks. "Loosen up a bit. And if they expected anything different, then they're more stupid than I thought," he says nonchalantly, watching Anastasia narrowly miss an old vase. Why his father put it up, he didn't know - it was a terrible vase, and even his mother hated it. He sighs, and pulls out his notebook to write. "Still writing those stupid stories?" asks Erwin with a sneer, "what's this one about? Princesses and princes?"

Liam scowls. "No, moron. This ones about a Teutonic Knight who gets exiled and befriends a dragon..." he continues explaining the plot, not paying attention to how a couple of the others turned to listen. Erwin looked disinterested, but listened nonetheless. Then Daiyu gets up, announcing she'll be right back, but needs the toilet. "We didn't have to know!" yells Liam as she walks back. Delia rolls her eyes, turning up the volume on her mp3. Liam sighs, and proceeds to return to his writing again, taking pleasure in how bored Erwin looks.

Liam eventually gets bored, and mutters to Erwin to come walk with him and see what their parents were doing. Erwin looks doubtful at this. "I don't know if that's a good idea," he mutters. Liam pulls a face. "Wimp. Well, I'm going. They won't notice." Erwin rolls his eyes, but Liam sees him follow him, a frown creased across his forehead. _Ha! _Liam smirks at his friend and slinks off to find where their parents were. They _had _to be somewhere nearby. Finally, Liam finds a heavy oak door, and pauses to hear familiar voices behind it.

Familiar _raised _voices. He frowns. "Hey, Erwin, can you hear them?" he asks, and Erwin nods. "Yeah, I can, Matthew," he says, and Liam glares before stamping hard on his foot. "Agh!" Erwin winces, trying to be quiet, "sorry! Sorry!" Liam glares again, then proceeds to listen.

_"Don't be a fool, Russia. If you attack him, this will only result in an all out war." _Liam's eyes widen, and he turns to Erwin. "Did you hear that?" he whispers, and Erwin nods quickly. _"I will not be helping you if you attack." _They hear a collective gasp from inside, then a faint "kolkolkolkol..." Liam gulps, and Erwin grins. "I think someone wound up Russia," he says quietly. Liam gives him his best "what the hell is wrong with you" look and asks, "why are you _grinning?_" Erwin smirks. "It's funny when Russia's annoyed. Well...that's what my mum says..."

Liam shakes his head. "Your mum's weird," he says, and then freezes, "shit...I think they're coming out..." Erwin grabs Liam's sleeve, and makes a run for it, half dragging Liam, who protests that _yes, _he _can run _by himself. They finally get back to the others in double quick time, though both are breathing heavily. Delia looks up, and Dominique frowns. "What happened to you two?" he asks. "Oh...uh...nothing much!" lies Liam, grinning. Dominique still looks expectant, until Erwin says, the same, at which point Liam understands that _once again_, someone didn't see him. He swears under his breath, and sits down next to Anastasia.

Romano comes marching in, tears streaming down his face, causing Angelo and Lissandra to jump slightly, staring at their "mother". "Fuck you, tomato bastard!" yells Romano, as Spain comes running after him. "I'm sorry, Romano!" he yells, and Angelo looks away quickly, "I didn't mean it!" Romano turns, glaring hard. "You took _his _side! Remember what he did after I had our kids? Remember?" Spain flinches, and then they both pause, seeing Lissandra giving off one of _the _most evil auras that either of them had ever seen.

And they had seen Russia in a bad mood.

"...We'll discuss this elsewhere," mutters Romano, "sorry..." He walks back in the other direction, and Spain mutters "lo siento" before following him. Everyone turns to Lissandra and Angelo. Lissandra glares at them. "What the fuck do you want?" she demands. Erwin shakes his head quickly, whilst Delia shrugs and returns to her mp3. _Was she even paying attention in the first place? _wonders Liam, then shrugs. They hear giggling, and look up to see Daiyu enter the room holding a soggy royal blue coat. "I found this coat in the toilet," she announces.

Liam becomes distinctly aware of a frying pan over his head...

~ AN ~

Hi! I'm Mini. So, this is the first chapter of our fanfiction...should be good! Uh, the next chapter is going to be written by Devil, so updates may take a while! ;) **Well that's rude...:P And she's my best friend! See what I have to put up with?! *giggles* Anyways, I'm Devil and I'll be writing the next chapter. If my brain gets working it should be ok~ **Heehee! So, read and review, my pretties~


End file.
